


До следующего октября

by Taisiya1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reverse Chronology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisiya1895/pseuds/Taisiya1895
Summary: Этот ритуал – мое личное помешательство и мое единственное спасение. Чтобы добраться до начала, я должен пролистать все кадры с самого конца, октябрь за октябрем, не упустив ни единой детали.





	До следующего октября

В распахнутые окна врывается октябрь. Я чувствую его, пропитываюсь им, стоя с закрытыми глазами в этой старой, заброшенной комнате. У меня нет календаря, как и свежих газет, но мне это и не нужно. Я всегда чувствую приближение октября и того хаоса, который он приносит. Меня больше это не пугает, как прежде, и я даже наслаждаюсь этим – настолько, насколько вообще теперь способен чем-то наслаждаться. 

Я выкуриваю несколько сигарет, прежде чем лечь на аккуратно застеленную кровать. Ветер гуляет по комнате, прогоняя дым и заставляя меня сильнее укутываться в теплый халат – подарок, выбранный с заботой и ставший едва ли не самой важной частью моего гардероба. В последнее время я часто мерзну, но стоит ли эта проблема моего внимания? Сейчас мне необходимо сконцентрироваться.

Этот ритуал – мое личное помешательство и мое единственное спасение. Чтобы добраться до начала, я должен пролистать все кадры с самого конца, октябрь за октябрем, не упустив ни единой детали. Я поглубже вдыхаю, чтобы побороть свой страх, а затем все приходит в движение.

7.

– Вы хотели бы что-нибудь сказать? Что-то особенное, мистер Холмс? 

Качаю головой, надеясь, что они меня поймут. Они всегда понимают – или, по крайней мере, делают вид. 

– Все в порядке, дорогой, – миссис Хадсон сжимает мою руку так крепко, как только может, и мне невыносимо больно смотреть в ее глаза. – Ты хорошо держишься.

Майкрофт что-то говорит, но я не слушаю, потому что иначе боль поглотит меня. Его голос надломленный, и это звучит странно. Он был со мной последние несколько дней – не ради контроля или спасения моей никчемной жизни, а просто так, потому что я сам попросил его об этом. Родители приехали только сегодня – они тоскливо смотрят на меня, словно спрашивая разрешения меня утешить, но мне не нужно их утешение. 

Я почти слышу голос Джона в своей голове – уверенный и спокойный, он говорит мне о том, что я не должен отталкивать тех, кто меня любит. Отвечаю ему, что я постараюсь стать лучше – ради него я мог бы даже улыбнуться миссис Хадсон. Улыбка выходит ужасно неестественной, но ей, кажется, достаточно и этого. Она улыбается в ответ – печально, но все-таки искренне, – и я знаю, что он бы гордился мной.

Когда все уходят, великодушно оставив меня в одиночестве, я ломаюсь. Цветы на его могиле словно вспарывают меня изнутри, и мне хочется уничтожить их, но я этого не делаю. Его имя на холодном камне кажется чужим, нереальным – разве может он быть там, когда я здесь? Разве можем мы быть порознь, когда наши жизни так крепко спаяны? Я засовываю руки в карманы пальто, чтобы согреть их, но ничего не выходит. 

– Прости, – это все, что я могу сказать ему. – Прости меня, Джон.

Если бы он был жив, он бы сказал, что мне не за что просить прощения. Возможно, так оно и есть. Возможно, однажды я даже смогу поверить в это.

6.

Солнце заходит за горизонт, и я наблюдаю за тем, как его прощальные лучи скользят по моим ногам. Мы сидим у самой воды – вернее, сижу я, а Джон лежит, удобно устроив голову мне на колени и блаженно улыбаясь. Морской воздух идет нам обоим на пользу, и я ничуть не жалею, что оставил работу ради двухнедельного отдыха. Хотя я нашел здесь парочку мошенников и раскрыл факт регулярной супружеской неверности, который почему-то очень расстроил меня (как и обманутого мужа, что неудивительно, ведь он считал свою жену образцом добропорядочности), Джон все равно доволен тем, что я согласился расслабиться и ненадолго забыть о серийных убийцах и химических опытах. 

– Я бы хотел написать книгу о тебе, – внезапно став серьезным, говорит Джон. – Что ты об этом думаешь?  
– Думаю, что ты слишком идеализируешь меня.   
– Возможно. Но я все-таки попробую.

Я киваю, и он берет меня за руку, чтобы поцеловать мои пальцы – одна из его излюбленных ласк, которая всегда немного смущает меня своей интимностью. Он знает об этом и внимательно следит за выражением моего лица.

– Я собираюсь боготворить тебя до конца моих дней, Шерлок. Тебе придется смириться с этим.

Он смеется, и я любуюсь им. 

– Ты станешь моим мужем? – спрашиваю я, завороженный синевой его глаз.  
– Что? Шерлок, ты... серьезно?   
– Почему бы и нет?

Он резко садится, и мы сталкиваемся носами, что кажется мне крайне забавным – особенно в такой момент.

– С тобой я готов на что угодно, ты же знаешь.   
– Знаю, – отвечаю я.

5.

Тепло обволакивает меня с головы до ног. Мне не было так уютно уже много лет, поэтому я теряюсь во времени, позволяя себе просто быть – здесь и сейчас, в этом маленьком мире, где нет места никому, кроме нас двоих. Джон прижимается губами к моей шее, и мне становится щекотно от его горячего дыхания и отросшей щетины. Он, как и я, не брился несколько дней – сначала мы выслеживали серийного убийцу, а потом каким-то невероятным образом оказались в одной постели, сходя с ума от желания, сдерживаемого шесть долгих лет и выпущенного на волю парой неосторожных слов, поэтому нам было не до этого. Я смутно помню, что мы три раза принимали душ и два раза ели – что-то горячее и ужасно аппетитное, – а прошлой ночью звонил телефон, но мы не стали отвечать. В конце концов, мы имеем на это право.

– Я больше не отпущу тебя, – шепчет Джон, и от этого шепота что-то внутри меня ликует и дрожит, словно каждая клеточка моего тела отзывается на его голос. 

Отвечаю ему поцелуями, наслаждаясь запахом и текстурой его кожи; провожу пальцами по спине, по груди, по животу; добравшись до паха, мягко обхватываю рукой его член и яички – теперь мне это позволено, и ничто в мире не заставит меня отказаться от нашей близости. Джон издает тихий стон удовольствия, а затем выдыхает мое имя – с обожанием и восхищением, как умеет только он один.  
Мы снова занимаемся любовью, медленно и нежно. Это похоже на погружение в кокаиновую эйфорию, но во много раз прекраснее. Я говорю об этом Джону, и он отвечает, что зависим от меня с самого первого дня. Был ли я прежде так счастлив, как сейчас? 

4.

Майкрофт был прав – привязанность делает человека слабым. Пустое кресло Джона сводит меня с ума, и я убираю его, чтобы перестать надеяться. Теперь его дом там, рядом с Мэри, а не здесь. По правде говоря, я не могу избавиться от мысли, что она что-то скрывает. Возможно, все дело в этой отвратительной ревности, которая разъедает меня изнутри. 

Открываю окно, впуская прохладный ветер в гостиную. Мне хочется перестать чувствовать, и я точно знаю, где спрятано мое лекарство – туда не добраться даже людям Майкрофта, не говоря уже о Джоне, хотя теперь ему все равно. Мои руки слегка дрожат, когда я достаю шприц, но я не боюсь. Больше мне нечего бояться.

3.

2.

1.

0.

Распахиваю глаза, вырванный из воспоминаний чьим-то осторожным прикосновением. Миссис Хадсон сидит на кровати, кутаясь в шаль и глядя на меня с тревогой. Она очень постарела – со дня смерти Джона прошло три года, но иногда мне кажется, что я сбился со счета, затерявшись в своем тихом безумии.

– Здесь очень холодно, – тихо говорит она. – Дорогой, закрой окно. В твоей комнате гораздо теплее, тебе нужно поспать.

Я киваю, чтобы не расстраивать ее. В конце концов, ближе нее у меня никого нет. И она никогда не просит меня забыть о Джоне и жить дальше, будто ничего не произошло. Она знает, кем он был для меня. 

Закрыв окно, прислоняюсь к стене и смотрю на его фотографию – мы сделали ее в тот день, когда он согласился стать моим мужем. Миссис Хадсон молча поправляет занавески, давая мне время прийти в себя.

– Я люблю тебя, – произношу я одними губами, прежде чем мы выходим из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь до следующего октября.


End file.
